


did you and jupiter conspire to get me?

by milkywei



Series: a miyagi boy's teenage dream [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Second gen captains, hisashi and kazuhito best wingmen, minor yahashira if you squint, terushima and futakuchi partners in crime agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywei/pseuds/milkywei
Summary: It is Chikara's first day of practice as Karasuno's new captain and his teammates' encouragements throughout the day only make him feel even more nervous. Fortunately for him, Chikara gets a surprise visitor who knows just how to give him the moral support he needs.Alternatively titled: Futakuchi 'Dedicated' Kenji, MVP
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Futakuchi Kenji
Series: a miyagi boy's teenage dream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644820
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	did you and jupiter conspire to get me?

**Author's Note:**

> since this is told in chikara's pov, the use of first/last names are according to how chikara would address them. also, chikara and kenji are not on first name basis yet at this point of time.

Chikara has been out of focus the whole day. Today is the first day of volleyball practice for the new academic year and it is also his first official day as captain. Daichi had sent him a text the night before to motivate him but the former captain's heated passion only makes Chikara feel _more_ pressured. It does not help that he keeps passing by his club members in the hallway and they keep telling him how excited they are for practice. He knows that they mean to be encouraging but he is just so nervous that each word of encouragement weighs down on his stomach.

Ah… Practice starts in half an hour…

Chikara sighs as he plants his forehead on the metal lockers of the clubroom. His phone buzzes in his pocket and he fishes it out. A message from Futakuchi appears on the screen, still under the same contact name Chikara saved him as when they exchanged numbers during the practice match before Nationals.

**Date Tech Futakuchi (15:30)**

Hey Captain. Good luck on your first day of practice! :)

**Me (15:31)**

Thanks Captain. 

How did you get rid of your nerves before your first practice?

I feel like I’m gonna throw up…

**Date Tech Futakuchi** **(15:31)**

Oh shit that bad? :/

Well… nerves aren’t that bad, you know?

If you’re not nervous then you won’t be motivated to do well

**Me (15:33)**

Hm.. That’s a perspective

You have a strange way of making people feel better

**Date Tech Futakuchi** **(15:33)**

Why, thank you

Just so you know, there’s more where that came from ;)

**Me (15:34)**

Hahahaha

Thanks

**Date Tech Futakuchi (15:36)**

You’re welcome :D

Hey, you start practice at 4pm right?

**Me (15:37)**

Yeah

Why?

**Date Tech Futakuchi** **(15:38)**

Just asking :))

Okay humour me for a bit. 

I rushed from school to make sure I catch you before your practice starts but I’m behind time

**Me (15:40)**

Huh????

You’re coming here???

**Date Tech Futakuchi** **(15:43)**

I just need you to give me 10 minutgdjhk

fUCK THERE’S A DOG

OK I CAN’R TEXD ANF RUN SO I’LL SEE YOU LAREW

**Me (15:45)**

What dog???

What do you mean???

FUTAKUCHI

Futakuchi’s texts stop after that last cryptic one so Chikara decides that he will just be caught by surprise. His teammates start piling into the clubroom, chasing away the silence that accompanied Chikara in the room earlier. He hears the first- _second years_ before he sees them. Hinata and Kageyama are bickering over something (yet again), Yamaguchi is trying to break them up (yet again) and Tsukishima is looking very much disinterested (yet again). It feels a bit strange to see them as second years now and to think that there will be a new batch of first years coming in soon.

“So, first day as captain, huh,” Tanaka muses with a grin, taking off his school uniform and pulling a clean t-shirt over his head. Today is also Tanaka’s first day as vice-captain, but he seems like he has already settled into his role better than Chikara has.

“Chikara! I’m ready for any PT you need me to do!” Nishinoya exclaims, jumping up and down.

“Oh me too!” Hinata adds on, mirroring Nishinoya.

Chikara is speechless as they both start to chatter at high speed, their energy bouncing off the walls. He is already getting tired just watching them but their excitement is so endearing that it makes him smile.

He pulls out his volleyball shoes from his shoe bag and frowns when he finds the soles almost falling apart. Hisashi whistles from beside him. “Guess it’s time to get a new one,” he comments.

“They can still be used,” Chikara assures, pressing the soles of his shoes in an attempt to get them to last for awhile longer. 

“Maybe when we were still warming the bench, but you’re definitely gonna be playing as a starter now,” Hisashi says.

Kazuhito chuckles from Chikara’s other side. “Hisashi, have you forgotten how persistent our Chikara is? He always wears something until it can’t be worn anymore.”

“It’s called being practical,” Chikara replies.

“You’re just too lazy to go to Sendai to buy a new pair,” Hisashi retorts teasingly.

Chikara rolls his eyes, choosing not to reply because Hisashi is right. “Would you change into a new pair if someone else bought them for you?” Kazuhito asks.

Chikara misses the glare Hisashi gives to Kazuhito but he narrows his eyes at the both of them. “I’m banning the both of you from buying me a new pair of shoes,” he says firmly.

“Didn’t say that we were gonna,” Hisashi replies, heading out of the clubroom with Chikara and Kazuhito. “Like we’re gonna go all the way to Sendai. We’re not as dedicated as _someone_ is.”

Chikara is confused when Kazuhito slaps a palm to his forehead and groans.

“Speaking of dedication…” Hisashi’s voice trails off as they stop in front of the gym. Chikara follows his line of sight and sees a tall figure in teal walking towards them. His eyes widen when he realises that it is Futakuchi in his school uniform, looking out of place and definitely not like he is supposed to be here.

“We’ll go in first and let them know that you’ll be taking a while longer,” Kazuhito tells Chikara, pushing Hisashi into the gym. He is smiling too widely for this to be a coincidence.

* * *

Chikara brings Futakuchi behind the staircase leading up to their clubroom, hidden just enough to be out of sight from the gym. The taller boy looks like he has disrupted every single dress code; his tie is loosely slung around his neck and his shirt is tucked out of his pants. His hair has also grown a bit longer and now he can actually flip his fringe to the side in a cool way. “I think you’re trying too hard with the delinquent aesthetic,” Chikara quips.

Futakuchi flashes him a grin, abusing his newly acquired coolness and running his hand in his hair. “Oh yeah? I thought you liked bad boys.”

“You just look like you were chased by a dog,” Chikara snickers.

“Yeah, a rottweiler,” Futakuchi shudders for added effect.

Chikara shakes his head with a smirk. “A chihuahua.”

“Ennoshita, you wound me,” Futakuchi sniffles, holding his chest dramatically. “That part may or may not be true but this look is definitely intentional.”

Chikara giggles and reaches out to lace his fingers with the hand on Futakuchi’s chest. They have only ever held hands and Chikara really needs this right now to calm his nerves. “Why are you even here?”

“Moral support,” Futakuchi replies, gently squeezing Chikara’s hand. “You sounded really out of it these past few days. So I’m here to cheer you up!”

Futakuchi hands over a paper bag to Chikara, who accepts it curiously. The bag has ‘ _CAPTAIN WELCOME KIT_ ’ scrawled messily on it and it makes Chikara chuckle. When he looks into it, he sees a couple packs of sweets, a towel, a roll of finger tape, a bottle of vitamin water and a pack of salonpas. Chikara takes out a card which comes with the bag and reads it.

‘Congratulations  _Ennoshita_ for making captain! We believe that you’ll always do great! -Futakuchi & Terushima’

The words are nicely written but only his name is scribbled in messy handwriting. “This is a template card,” Chikara comments, flipping it boredly.

“Hey! We put our hearts into that message!” Futakuchi retorts.

Chikara laughs as he looks at Futakuchi. “When did you and Terushima even get the time to do this?”

“Well… We came up with the idea but it was actually Mai-chan who did all the work,” Futakuchi bashfully replies. “Anyway, we know how nerve-wrecking it is to suddenly assume the role. Even Terushima and I took months to finally get a hang of it. So we decided to do this for the new captains that we know.”

Chikara chuckles, thinking about how Mai, Futakuchi and Terushima probably met at a Mos Burger to put everything together. “Who else have you given this to?” Chikara asks, genuinely curious.

“Shigeru got his first because he just couldn’t be patient enough,” Futakuchi mutters, complaining about his best friend. “Terushima gave out a few to some captains that he knew. We gave it to Shirabu yesterday and he was so touched that he _actually_ _cried_. That kid is the real iron wall. He should have just talked to us if he feels stressed out, right? He knows that we’re all here for him, doesn’t he?”

Futakuchi continues rattling on about how Shirabu puts too much pressure on himself and that it’s not healthy and that they should probably do a meet up soon so that Yahaba would get off his back about seeing Shirabu and Chikara just listens to him rant with a smile on his face because it is just so rare to see this side of Futakuchi since he is always too proud to admit that he has a soft heart.

“You really care a lot about your friends, don’t you?” Chikara asks, cutting Futakuchi off his ranting. Futakuchi looks at Chikara as if he just realised that has been exposed. The captain _blushes_ and closes his mouth and Chikara’s stomach really needs to get it together dammit because he cannot handle two completely different feelings!

“I don’t treat all my friends the same…” Futakuchi says slowly. Chikara tilts his head at his words and watches as Futakuchi reaches into his bag to take out a shoe box. “I… I wanted to get you something... special... and your friends told me that your shoes are gonna wear out soon. So I guess I had to get you a new pair...”

Futakuchi is looking everywhere but Chikara’s face and it is definitely rare to see the otherwise confident captain being a shy fumbling mess.

He thinks that it is cute.

“Please don’t just stare at me… You’re making me even more nervous than I already am...” Futakuchi mumbles.

Chikara decides to throw caution to the wind when he accepts the gift. The way Futakuchi’s eyes widen when Chikara’s lips press against his cheek is so comical and Chikara would have laughed if his heart was not thumping so hard in his chest.

“Thank you,” Chikara says sincerely, well-aware of the Futakuchi-induced grin he has on his face.

Futakuchi smiles as well, cheeks still flushed but this time he is bravely looking at Chikara. “I meant what I said about you being special to me,” Futakuchi says in a much gentler voice.

“I know,” Chikara replies, hugging his gifts to his chest. “But let’s talk about this when I’m not a nervous wreck.”

“Yes, definitely,” Futakuchi agrees.

“Calling for Karasuno’s captain, Ennoshita Chikara! You better not be doing the hanky-panky with the enemy when we have practice going on!” Tanaka yells out from the direction of the gym. “The same goes for you too, Iron Wall Jerk! Don’t kidnap our captain in the middle of practice, he’s too good for you!”

Chikara giggles when Futakuchi takes offense and starts to roll up his sleeves. He pacifies the other captain by bumping their shoulders together and it seems to work because Futakuchi’s shoulders loosen up and bump him back. “I’ll text you later?” Chikara asks.

“Okay,” Futakuchi sighs, crossing his arms to his chest, now with a visible frown on his face as he has to let Chikara go.

Chikara walks back to the gym with his gifts in his arms and gives Futakuchi one last glance as he stands near the door. The tall boy gives him a wave and Chikara smiles before walking into the gym.

* * *

“Woah I didn’t think that Ennoshita-san would be so popular!” Hinata says bluntly.

Ennoshita sighs dejectedly, not knowing whether to feel endeared or insulted. “What is that supposed to mean...?”

“You better keep your guard up, Chikara! Maybe this is the enemy’s attempt at infiltrating our team!” Nishinoya chides him.

“It’s too late, Nishinoya. Guess he has already infiltrated Chikara’s heart,” Hisashi says with a wicked grin and Kazuhito nods in agreement. 

‘ _And who enabled him to?!_ ’ Chikara glares at the two traitors with as much spite as he can muster but Hisashi sticks his tongue out instead and Kazuhito just laughs.

“Hey, no fair! You get a captain welcome kit?” Tanaka eyes the paper bag in Chikara’s arms. “Is there no vice-captain welcome kit?!”

“Futakuchi-san even got Ennoshita-san new shoes!” Yamaguchi points out with sparkling eyes. “Man… That’s such a cool gesture. Right, Tsukki?”

“He doesn’t seem like a guy who would bother to go out of his way unless he really wants to,” Tsukishima agrees. “Guess he’s Ennoshita-san's new boyfriend now.”

‘ _Not Tsukishima too…_ ’ Chikara groans, “Hey! Don’t say that so casually! All he did was give me a pair of shoes.”

“Does this mean we’re gonna play more practice matches with Date Tech?” Kageyama asks, lighting up as he draws up a correlation related to volleyball. “The more we play with them, the faster we can find a way around their blocks.”

 _Bless Kageyama for only thinking about volleyball_...

“More practice matches!” Hinata exclaims at the top of his voice.

“Oh! That sounds like a perk more than anything,” Tanaka grins. “Ennoshita! Make sure you don’t break up with him, okay?”

“Nothing’s even confirmed yet...” Chikara drawls in defeat. “Anyway, why are you guys even standing around? You better not be slacking off on your warm ups. Let’s put in a round of diving drills around the court now, shall we?”

There are chuckles coming from the team but they die down when they see Chikara staring back at them with a blank face and they realise that their captain is actually being serious. “Did I stutter? Everybody on the floor, _now_.”

* * *

**Date Tech Futakuchi** **(16:25)**

I heard pitiful wails coming from the gym when I was walking off

Terushima said that you would make people cry on your first day

I can’T BELIEVE I BET AGAINST HIM!!!

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from echosmith's bright
> 
> fellas it's official i have fallen into the ennofuta black hole and there is no turning back. i like to imagine that this happens in the same verse as my previous ennofuta fic, but yes i have never been good at writing things in chronological order ; - ;


End file.
